


Anniversary

by Meado07



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meado07/pseuds/Meado07
Summary: Daniëlle van de Donk and Beth Mead celebrating their anniversary.
Relationships: Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Kudos: 30





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot a while ago and suddenly wanted to share it with you. 
> 
> It's all fiction and fantasy, if it ever comes to me that they are uncomfortable with this I will delete it immediately. 
> 
> Mistakes are all on me. 
> 
> More notes at the end of this one shot.

Daniëlle just woke up, feeling Beth spooning her from behind. She always liked that feeling of Beth's warm body against hers, it is a very safe feeling. 

''Babe, are you awake?'' she asked in their dark bedroom. 

She feels that Beth tightens her grip around her, pressing her body more against her and letting out a small appreciate sigh. 

''Yeah, happy anniversary my love! I love you so much and I am so lucky to have you'' Beth said to her beautiful girlfriend while giving her several kisses on her bare shoulder, neck and when she rolled Daan to her side, cheeck and last but not least, her soft lips. 

''Happy anniversary'' Daan said back, grinning and looking at her girlfriend with heart eyes before leaning in once again.  


''Come on, I already packed our stuff. We are going somewhere'' Beth grinned and Daan smiled towards her. She really likes this side of Beth. 

Beth would sometimes randomly take Daan's hand and bring her somewhere. It is always a little surprise what they will do but she has done some pretty fun and romantic stuff. 

Not only the big surprises but also the little ones make Daniëlle smile from ear to ear. Beth likes to try some cooking skills, which sometimes doesn't end up in tasting good, but she at least tries. 

Also when Beth goes to the supermarket on her own she would always bring her girlfriend a bunch of flowers. Daan is so lucky to have her, thinking about this set all the butterflies in her stomach off. 

Daniëlle also had done some romantic stuff for Beth, and always makes sure that they have the memories captured in a picture.  


They both put on some clothes and got in the car. Beth drove them to the cinema, then to some lunchroom, they were doing some shopping and having a nice dinner together in a nice restaurant. 

The last stop was a five star hotel. Daan couldn't believe her eyes, the room was full with rose petals and candles and there was a huge kings size bed. 

''Babe, this is amazing. Thank you'' Daan said to Beth and gave her a kiss. Beth pulled back, she had to give her one more thing. 

''I just have one more thing'' she said and Daan smiled. 

Beth grabbed her gift and first, handed the card over to Daan. 

\-------------------- 

Dear Daniëlle,

I can't express in enough words how happy I am that I have found you.  
You make me a better person.  
That's why I promise you to always be faithful and to love you forever.

With love,  
Beth

\----------------------- 

She handed Daan her gift. And of course, as a small child, she opened it as quickly as possible. And there it was, a beautiful promise ring. 

''A promise ring? Wow, I love it so much'' she said to Beth, almost in tears and they shared a kiss again. She is so happy to have Beth. 

''Okay, now it is your turn!'' Daan said while getting a bit nervous. Would Beth love the gifts? Or is it too much? 

She handed handed over two gifts, Beth started with the big one. When she opened it, she went completely silent. 

Daan had made a hand made collage of all loltheir favorite pictures together, a few cute what's app messages and with a few off Daan her drawings. After almost 5 minutes Beth could talk again. 

''Wow, this is so beautiful. I couldn't be happier with a girlfriend like you. I love you so much.'' she said while looking her beautiful girlfriend deeply in the eyes. They shared a long soft kiss.  


Daan almost forgot that Beth had to open her second gift so she pulled back and gave Beth her next present. She started to open up her second gift. It was a small jewellery box. 

When she opened the small box she saw two beautiful silver coloured hearts. On the first heart, their anniversary date and on the second heart an infinity symbol. 

''Because your heart is mine and my heart is yours'' Daan said a bit shy. 

''I love it, thank you. And I love you!'' Beth said and while she said it Daan pulled her closer.  


They kissed again, but this time the kiss got heated. 

''I also have a third gift for you,....but then you have to unpack me'' Daan said seductively while kissing Beth's neck. 

Beth making sure she wouldn't have to tell her twice 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very happy with my writing style, but I will try to fix it. 
> 
> I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment with feedback. 
> 
> If you liked this, and have any ideas for a new one shot please say it in the comments and I will try to write another one.


End file.
